


A Stolen Moment

by fatale_distraction



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick KyloxReader drabble originally posted on tumblr. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

Kylo Ren grips your shoulders roughly, long fingers digging into the soft flesh hard enough to bruise. Deep, dark eyes gaze up into your own as he sinks to his knees before you, pleading like a man lost in the desert pleads for life-sustaining water. He needs you like he needs air, not just a fleeting desire, but a physical, emotional necessity.

Drawn in by those eyes like black holes, you tentatively lower your face to his, feeling his trembling, hitched breath against your cheeks. When finally your lips meet, his breath lets out in a longing, relieved sigh. Wrapping strong arms around your waist, he pulls you closer, pressing you tightly to his chest. You smooth down-soft tendrils back from his face, finger-tips lightly brushing the feverish cheeks and catching his thick hair in gentle fists. His tongue flicks against your lips, testing, questioning, and increasingly insistent, but kept at bay. Instead, you nip and suckle at his soft lips until they shine red and swollen and he whimpers shakily at each touch. Still, he prods hopefully, rebuked each time until you carefully twist a fist in his hair, causing him to cry out lightly against your lips, the tendons in his hands standing out tensely as he crushed the thin fabric of your shirt in his fists out of desperation.

Finally, having taught Ren his lesson, you push your tongue into his eager mouth, slick and warm. He breathes in deeply, welcoming the intrusion with a tilt of his head and another sweet sigh of relief. Lapping at the soft, sweet flesh, you clutch him closer, tightening your grip on his silky hair and drawing another deep moan from his throat. His deft fingers find the edge of your shirt and slip nimbly beneath it, skimming and skittering across the sensitive flesh of your lower back, tracing your spine. His nails dig in, leaving angry red scratches in their wake, a cross hatch of long, thin lines. In a cruel rebuke, you nip at his lips again, and he gasps out a ragged breath. His touched become soft again, apologetically smoothing over the irritated marks.

His mouth moves down, over your cheek, lingering at your jaw for a few tender bites before his hungry mouth latches on to the sensitive skin at the nape of your neck. Cradling his head in the crook of your shoulder, you stroke his hair and whisper kisses along his earlobe.

“Please,” he begs, swollen rosy lips murmuring against your neck. “I need you…”

“Not yet,” you warn, pressing him lower. Obediently, the tall man sweeps you up into strong, lean arms and sits you on a nearby tabletop. Practiced, but trembling fingers creep up your thighs, pushing the skirt of your short robes apart and peeling the tight leggings down slowly, before returning to your thighs, pressing into the pliable flesh. Draping one leg over his shoulder, you urge him forward gently, fingers tangled in his dark locks. Immediately, his tongue darts out for a lingering taste. Soft, hot lips find your clitorus and suckle gently at first, then more fiercely. He moans against you as a sweet wetness rewards him, lapping eagerly between engorged labia. Your hips rock against him involuntarily, and he clutches your thighs, leaving light fingermarks in the delicate flesh.

Your head tilts back and a pleased sigh slips through your lips. You feel his lips spread into a slick smile against you. One long, last stroke of his tongue leaves you gasping on the table, dripping wet between your legs. Again, he murmurs his pleading request, lips grazing a trembling thigh as he begs for your permission to satisfy his own needs.

This time you acquiesce, and before you can blink, Kylo is on his feet, towering over you . His forehead shines with perspiration and his lips are still wet from his prior exploration. You fumble at his belt and he watches you with amusement as shaking fingers undo the clip. Then, raising a splayed hand, he begins to push you back against the table, and you feel the invisible pressure engulfing your body, his mind pressing and prodding every sensitive area you have. Your legs spread, and he thrusts two fingers into your moist core, curling them with perfect precision. His palm drives against you over and over, his other hand still raised and holding you captive. A manic glint shines in his dark eyes, a smirk splitting his face as you squirm beneath him and arch your body against his curved palm.

His name drops from your lips in gasps and moans, but his revenge is just as cruel as your earlier punishment. “Beg for it,” he commands between clenched teeth, leaning over you as his free hand comes down to encircle your neck. He squeezes lightly, just enough to prove his control, your pulse pounding against his fingers.

“Please, Kylo…” You whimper breathily, locking your eyes with his in entreaty. He chuckles darkly, leaning closer, the armor on his chest digging into your breasts.

“Please, what?” He whispers against your ear, lips barely brushing the lobe. His fingers curl tightly inside you and he gives another firm thrust. Your body shudders pleasantly, shivers roaring down your spine.

“Please fuck me,” you pant, teeth gritted, “You royal asshole–”

His movements are swift as he slips his erection free, seizes your thighs again with both hands, and buries himself deeply inside you. A strangled cry catches roughly in your throat and turns quickly into a low moan as he grinds his hips against yours with a pleased grunt. Your hands clutch at his waist, nails scraping across his skin until he grabs them and pins your arms above your head, leaning over you and pressing a hot cheek against your soft, heaving breasts, hips still bucking hard against you. Each thrust sends sparks flying through your body. You sense him push his way into your mind, and you can feel the building pressure in his groin, and the heat of your core clutching him tightly. A mess of scattered emotions assault your senses, longing, frustration and anger. Then from somewhere deep inside, loneliness and the overpowering desire for affection.

Loosening his grip on our wrists, you wrap your arms tightly around him, nuzzling his silky hair. His arms come around you as well, crushing you to his chest fiercely as he gives a final, tremulous thrust, a raspy scream of release tearing from his throat as he buries his face between your breasts. Panting and sweating, both of your bodies quake, rocked by aftershocks as you cling to each other. Still breathing heavily, Ren scoops you up, carrying you easily to a nearby couch where he curls up with you still in his arms. Stroking your back absently with gentle fingers, his breathing calmed, and together you drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> -Fataleity


End file.
